1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hula hoop, used for doing exercises so as to lost one's fat and build one's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world, people eat a great variety of extravagant foods; that is, they want to eat many different kinds of food, including somethings they never ate before. The extravagant food often means food of pure taste and way of preparing from a particular place or country. It does not mean food for a man's nutritional balance. As a result, today people eat too much, have indigestion, and are careless about their diet because of taking too much of certain kinds of nutrients. Therefore, children's amusements such as rope skipping and hula hoop are used for doing exercises so as to lose one's fat and build one's body.
As demand for hula hoops increases greatly in the market, there is a new hula hoop structure with an arc body (A") stretching on the inner side of the hoop which is different from the conventional simple collar body (A'); however, the new hoop is made by plastics gas blowing and injection mono-block molding. (see FIG. 1)
Although diameter of the hoop body is only 1-1.5 dm, the diameter of the whole hoop collar is 30-40 dm, which is rather big and needs a big mold. The inventor of the present invention studies hard and tries to improve the structure of a conventional hoop.